Insanity
by InMyOwnWords
Summary: Blaise had to come to terms with the fact that Dean wasn't a Veela, he just had vicious mood swings. mpreg, slash, T for safety


**I decided to bring some humor into Dean's life, I feel bad for killing him off in the last story. **

**Summary: Blaise had to come to terms with the fact that Dean wasn't a Veela, he just had vicious mood swings.**

**Warning: Contains mpreg, scary Dean, flustered Blaise, slash, and a mother hen Mama Thomas.**

**I own nothing.  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Blaise swore he heard growling on the other side of the door and contemplated staying in his bedroom for the next five months. An inhuman screech erupted through the apartment and Blaise heard one of their plates hit the wall, "Dammit Dean that was my mother's." He sighed.<p>

"Blaise get the fuck out here!" Dean screamed.

"Are you going to stop attacking me?" The other male asked calmly.

"What do you think?" Dean hissed from the other side of the door.

Dean huffed and Blaise could hear him moving away from the door, he briefly wondered what his lover was doing until a large explosion was heard and the door fell to pieces. Blaise was terrified now, had he known his boyfriend was prone to such vicious mood swings he would have never impregnated him. "Dean are you completely out of your mind!" Blaise yelled.

Dean's features changed instantly and his lip quivered. "You...you think I'm crazy?" He questioned, tears welling up in his brown eyes.

"Shit," Blaise muttered under his breath, "Dean, honey I don't think you're crazy, I just think you need to settle down." He smoothed over.

"I'm so sorry Blaise, I know I'm acting like a complete psychopath and the fact that you put up with me is so..." Dean's voice trailed off as Blaise enveloped him in a hug.

"Now, now I know it's just the baby making you act evil and it-"

"Evil! How dare you call me and our child evil! That's it, I'm calling my mother!" Dean screamed before stomping through the broken door and towards the telephone.

Blaise learned to hate the telephone, it always brought him trouble. There were a few muggle contraptions that he tolerated for Dean's sake but it took every fiber of his being not to inciendo the thing every time it rang, or every time Dean called his mother. Irma-Jean Thomas would give the world to all of her children, but when it came to Dean she would give the universe. Blaise hated how every time Dean was upset it was his fault, and granted this time it was his fault, but the other times weren't. "I swear Thomas if you call your mother I'll...I'll..." Blaise voice trailed off when he realized he could do nothing to physically harm his pregnant boyfriend.

"Blaise, I will hex you into our child's sixteenth birthday if you don't sit down and let me call my mother. I need her." Dean hissed.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Thomas had taken her son's pregnancy in stride, she now knew what Dean's father meant when he'd said he had two fathers. When Dean came to her a bit flustered and teary eyed and tried to tell her that he was with child, she accepted it and began shopping for onsies. Blaise on the other hand was something Irma didn't take in stride, she'd rather her son be with that nice little Finnegan boy rather than the somewhat uppity Black-Italian male that had her son head over heels. So when she received a phone call from her obviously upset son, she packed her bags and high-tailed it to their flat in London. She knocked on the door and waited impatiently for someone to open it. She hoped that her son was going to open the door but when <em>he <em>did she simply pushed him out of the way and started searching for her baby. "Dean, sweetheart? Where are you?" He questioned.

Dean appeared from the now repaired doorway and walked over to his mother. "Mommy..." He sniffled as she pulled him into her arms.

"Now, now sweetheart we're going to get everything sorted out, why don't you go lay down and I'll go make that mean old Blaise help me make you some dinner." Mrs. Thomas cooed.

Dean nodded and walked back toward the bedroom. Blaise scowled and slammed the door, "You really didn't have to come." He said.

"When my son calls me I feel the need to come and see if he's okay. What did you do to him?" she asked as she washed her hands so she could start dinner.

"Nothing! He's just really sensitive about getting...well...fat and-"

"I am NOT fat!" Dean screamed from the bedroom.

"Mrs. Thomas are you sure you're not a magical creature...like a Veela or something?" Blaise questioned, ignoring his ranting boyfriend.

"No, well, not that I know of. Dean's hormones are just really out of wack, _and _he's a male." She said, looking around for ingredients to make spaghetti, Dean's favorite.

"I know...but he blew the door the peices and before that he tried to kill me." Blaise shuddered.

Mrs. Thomas stayed silent for a moment and looked back at Blaise, "As a mother I know that whatever happens to you, you deserve it. It will always be your fault." she chuckled.

"But...but I didn't do anything!" Blaise sputtered.

"Yes you did sweetheart," she laughed, "You got him pregnant."


End file.
